IKEA Harry und Draco kennen die Wahrheit
by Anyanka3
Summary: Hermine, Draco, Harry und Cho besuchen IKEA. Wenn ihr was zu lachen braucht seit ihr hier richtig!!! R


Vorwort: Die Personen gehören nicht mir sondern wie immer J.K. Rowling. IKEA gehört dem, der das gegründet hat.  
  
IKEA- Draco und Harry kennen die Wahrheit Eines sonnigen Samstagmorgens hatte Cho eine "fabelhafte" Idee, was sie und Hermine, Draco und Harry unternehmen könnten. Sie schnappte sich das Telefon und wählte Hermines Nummer. Hermine nahm nach dem vierten Klingeln ab. "Hermine Granger hier." Cho begrüßte ihre Freundin fröhlich und voller Tatendrang mit: "Hallo Hermine! Hier ist Cho. Du, ich habe eine Idee was wir heute machen können, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast!" Hermine freute sich dass Cho anrief, denn eigentlich wollte sie sich heute frei nehmen, hatte aber noch keinen Anlass dafür gefunden. Sie fragte: "Ich habe auf jeden Fall Zeit. Was ist denn dein Vorschlag?" Die intosiastische Antwort lautete: "Lass uns doch mal wieder zu IKEA fahren!" Am anderen Ende hörte man ein zustimmendes Kommentar und es war beschlossene Sache. Draco und Harry sollten mit kommen, da die beiden Frauen jeder einen Packesel brauchten und weil sie befürchteten das die Kampfhähne sonst etwas dummes anstellen würden. Gesagt, getan. Sie lieferten Luis (Dracos und Hermines Sohn) und Thomas (Harrys und Chos Sohn) bei Severus Snape ab, der ein bisschen dumm schaute als sie erklärten, er würde für heute das Kindermädchen ersetzen. Aber Frau setzte sich wie immer durch. Dann fuhren Cho und Harry, der ja jetzt einen Führerschein hatte zu Hermine um sie und Draco ab zu holen. Cho hatte Harry lieber nicht gesagt sie würden zu IKEA fahren, nur Nebenbei erwähnt dass es etwas zu essen geben würde. Wärenddessen erpresste Hermine Draco mit der Versprechung dass es kein Essen und kein Quidditch mehr gäbe, wenn er nicht mit fährt. Das zog wie immer hervorragend und Draco entschloss sich mit zu fahren, obwohl er das eigentliche Ziel ebenfalls nicht kannte. Cho und Hermine entschlossen sich lieber Hermines Auto zu nehmen, weil an Harrys Karre ein Blinker fehlte. Draco fuhr, da er seine Fahrprüfung auch bestanden hatte. Unterwegs erklärten die Frauen fröhlich: "Ach ja, das wird schön im IKEA. Da mal wieder durch zu bummel macht bestimmt Spaß." Die beiden Zauberer bekamen fast einen Herzanfall als sie das Wort "IKEA" hörten und Draco wollte schon eine Vollbremsung hinlegen, entschloss sich aber in Gedanken an "Essen" und "Quidditch" es nicht zu tun. Vor ein Paar Wochen waren sie schon einmal dort gewesen und danach waren sich die beiden Ehemänner einig, dass das Grauen nicht "Voldemord" hieß, sondern ganz klar "IKEA"!!! IKEA, schon der Name ist scheiße!, dachte Draco verbittert und Harry :Als ob Frauen durch diesen Schuppen BUMMELN würden! Sie kaufen sich durch! Jede von den Weibern reißt riesige Löcher in die Regale! Beiden stellte sich die Frage was sie nun tun sollten, doch es blieb beiden nur ein Gedanke: Lächeln, innerlich sterben und mitfahren! Nach etwa einer Stunde fahrt sieht man von weitem schon die Reklametafel. Der Stau reicht zurück bis auf die Autobahn. Von der Ausfahrt bis zum IKEA-Parkplatz brauchen sie 35 Minuten. Draco und Harry sind innerlich schon am kochen, lassen sich aber nichts anmerken. Auch nicht, als sich ein Fahrer rücksichtslos vorne vor Draco in die Parklücke drängt. Komm her du Arsch. Los steig aus. Dir hau ich ein Paar aufs Maul. Depp, blöder. Los trau dich!!! Nun, er hat sich nicht getraut. Hermine nagt an der Unterlippe und den beiden Männern geht es kurzzeitig wieder etwas besser. Zu Dracos und Harrys Glück tobten sich die beiden anderen nicht wie das letzte Mal sofort im ersten Stock aus. Das letzte Mal hatte Cho ihrem Mann mit einer neuen Couch gedroht: "Die hier ist schön!!! Und so praktisch!!! Den Bezug kann man abziehen und Waschen!!!" Nach dieser Ankündigung schaute Harry damals auf das Preisschildchen und dachte: "!!! Wir werden das Ding höchstens dreimal Waschen, also kostet jedes Mal Waschen 2000 !? Wiso nehmen wie nicht gleich ne´ billige, schmeißen sie weg sobald sie ne´n Fleck hat und kaufen ne´ neue???" Aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht zu sagen und meinte lieber: "Prima! Du hast recht. Sehr schön. Sitzt sich auch bequem. Und gar nicht teuer! Ein echtes Schnäppchen. Willst du sie gleich haben?" Zu seinem Glück wollte sie das Ding dann doch nicht kaufen. Diesmal schlenderten Hermine und Cho langsam und mit den Jungs im Schlepptau zwischen den Möbeln hin und her. Sie probierten, wie Draco es schien jeden Stuhl aus der in diesem Laden vorhanden war und er selbst langweilte sich dabei zu Tode.  
  
Der Härtetest kam, wie Draco und Harry wussten im Untergeschoss: Millionen Dinge die Frau unbedingt braucht. Jeder Artikel 3987 Mal vorhanden. Cho meinte: "Ich will nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten, denn die Sachen gibt es ja sonst nirgendwo und schon gar nicht so billig!!" Natürlich!!! Ein Nudelklammereisen... oder so!!! Jedenfalls total praktisch und gar nicht teuer!!!, dachte Draco erschöpft und entnervt. Harry flogen etwa die selben Gedanken durch den Kopf: !!! Und diese tollen Gläser mit Stiel. Gibs nur im Zehnerpack. Aber was solls?- die alten hatte sie ja schon seit dem letzten IKEA-Besuch vor... was??? Acht Wochen??? Und die sind ja angeblich schon nicht mehr schön...  
  
Draco murmelt leicht verzweifelt: " Und diese praktischen Fressbretter- Brotzeitteller aus Holz!!! (scheiß schwer) Und diese Kerzenhalter und die "siehdochmaldiekleinenLeuchtenda" und die praktischen zusammenfaltbaren "kannmanimmerbrauchen"-Teile und..." Er seufzte laut auf. Sie stopften den Jungs das ganze Zeug in diese "TOLLEN" gelben Umhängetaschen und Draco dachte: Damit sehe ich aus wie ein geistig zurückgebliebener Pfadfinder!!! Oder einer von der Stadtreinigung!!! Harrys Gedanken zu den Taschen waren ähnlich:: Offenbar muss jeder Mann so ne Tasche haben, obwohl sie fast alle auch noch so einen Wagen schieben müssen!! Aber Frauen scheinen die Dinger schick zu finden...  
  
Cho und Hermine haben anscheinend alles was sie brauchen oder auch nicht... Jetzt kommt die Schlange... an der Kasse. Dort wurden jetzt Schilder aufgestellt: "Ab hier 25 Minuten Wartezeit bis zur Kassen!!!" Eins kann Draco von hier schon fast lesen. Hermine kann nur mühsam verhindern, dass er die Tasche ins nächste Regal schmeißt. Er fasste es nicht: Die Frauen schwatzen miteinander und wuseln noch mal davon, um schnell noch ein Paar "hättenwirdochfastvergessen" zu holen, während die Männer wie die Deppen mit ihren Wagen in der Schlange stehen. Das nächste Schild wird erkennbar: Noch 15 Minuten bis zur Kasse!!! Es veranlasst Harry dazu mit der Tasche Schwung zu holen, aber Cho meint sie könne die Kasse schon sehen... Na gut... "Wuselwuselwusel" und schon hat Draco noch einen tollen Übertopf für den Dingsbums-Busch im Esszimmer in der Tasche. Das Drecksding werde ich mit Domestos gießen!!!  
  
Das nächste Schild kann man nicht mehr lesen: das muss wohl jemand umgeknickt haben- es sind lauter Fußabdrücke drauf. Aber jetzt können sie auch die Kasse sehen. ENDLICH sind sie dran. Nach fünf Minuten Vorzeigen von Führerschein, Orgenspenderausweiß, ATM-, Visiten - Kredit und Krankenversicherungskarte glaubt die "blöde Kuh" an der Kasse endlich dass Draco mit dem Nachnamen und nicht mit dem Vornamen unterschrieben hat.  
  
Der Tritt gegen den Tresen hat keinen Schaden angerichtet- zu ihrer Verwunderung! Warscheinlich Gepanzert um Leute die Terror machen wollen ab zu halten., überlegte Draco.  
  
Abfahrt: Auf dem Parkplatz beginnt das Drama von vorn: "!!! Wie soll ich von IKEA wieder weg kommen???!!!" Die Ausfahrt ist verstopft. Der Parkplatz ist verstopft, der Weg bis zur Ampel ist verstopft, die Autobahnauffahrt ist verstopft!!!! Sie brauchen wieder 35 Minuten für 1,4 Kilometer. Aber den blöden Deppen von der Hinfahrt hat Draco diesmal in eine Parklücke abgedrängt, wo er vermutlich eine Stunde gebraucht hat, um da rückwärts wieder rau zu kommen. Ha ha!!! Dem hab ich's gezeigt!!! 


End file.
